


Confession Time

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phyllis gets involved when she sees Sam and Gene moping instead of being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> Backdated crossposting, originally found on my LJ [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/177693.html) (f-locked post).

Phyllis comes up to Sam at his desk and says “If you don’t tell him soon, I will.” 

Sam looks up from his paperwork. “Tell who what?”

“You and the Guv! You’re both moping about the place like lovesick teenagers.”

Sam splutters violently. He was halfway through a swig of lukewarm tea.

She eyes his ruined report with satisfaction. “See? Totally incapable.”

“Phyllis…”

“I’ll just go get him for you, shall I? Save you both a lot of bother.”

“That’s kind of you, but it’s not a good idea –“

“Guv!”

“What?”

“DI Tyler has something he’d like to say.”

Gene folds his arms. “Well, spit it out, then.”  
  
Sam lowers his forehead to the desk very slowly. “Nothing. Just ignore her.”  
  
“Do you know, I don’t think I will. You’ve got me intrigued.”  
  
Sam lifts his head. “Please. Leave it alone.”  
  
Phyllis rolls her eyes. “Sam feels the same way you do, Guv.”  
  
“About cars, mushrooms, what?”  
  
“About the two of you.” Phyllis’ eyes sparkle with mirth. “As an item.”  
  
Gene does a very visible double take. He looks from Sam to Phyllis and back again. “Is this some kind of sick joke?”  
  
Sam stands abruptly. “Right, I’m off.”  
  
Gene grabs his arm, but Sam wrenches himself away and out through the doors, down the corridor.  
  
Turning to Phyllis, Gene asks “Not kidding, then?”  
  
Phyllis sighs. “I’d go after him, if I were you.”  
  
Gene nods. “Thanks for this.” He taps her on the shoulder and then he’s off, grabbing his coat on the way.  
  
He catches up with Sam halfway down the station steps, a little out of breath but mostly buzzing. Their plan has worked. Sam has as good as admitted it. Now Gene needs to convince Sam of the rest.  
  
“Sam, you dozy git, listen to me for a second!”  
  
Sam whirls around with fury in his face. “So you can fire me? Mock me, call me every name under the sun?”  
  
“No. Phyllis wasn’t lying. This goes both ways.”  
  
“…You? No. No way.”  
  
“And that reaction makes you better than me how, exactly?”  
  
“Because you’re Gene Hunt!”  
  
“Yes, I am.” And then Gene kisses him, right there on the steps where anyone could see them. At first Sam stays rigid, disbelieving, but Gene refuses to let go until Sam relaxes, kisses back. _Finally._  
  
When he eventually breaks away, Gene smiles, a little shyly. “There. Wasn’t so bad, was it?”  
  
Sam still looks confused. “But…all this time?”  
  
“Would you stop doubting me and accept it already?”  
  
Sam frowns. “Only if you kiss me again. And buy me a drink, for once.”  
  
Gene wraps his arms around him. “Deal.”


End file.
